


【Video】Get Ready for it

by txjtxuemiao0703



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Agent!Qui-Gon, Alternate Universe, Killer!Dooku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txjtxuemiao0703/pseuds/txjtxuemiao0703
Summary: An agent called Qui-gon found a killer,and he wound find him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a video about Dooku and Qui-gon

https://youtu.be/bprF8AeR2uY


End file.
